Captain of the seven seas
by EtherealBeguile
Summary: Read and you will see. Made as suggested by two friends :)


Captain Maja of the seven seas

"Captain Maja" traveled all over the world as a pirate on her ship "Pure gem". Pure gem could be quite decieving, it was viewed as one of the most beautiful ships in the existance. But what people don't know, is the darkness hidden on board of the ship.

During Mothers travels she had one peculiar encounter with a strange australian man, that she somehow felt unusual attracted to during her visit to Australia. As they spoke, the more connection she could feel with him. Mother however could not stay very long, she was only there to get some supplies needed for their next stop. She stayed for one night, but not alone.

9 months later mother got her first child, duirng her travel in Sweden. She was overwhelmed and filled with a feeling she has never felt before. Never had she thought that her most valueable treasure could be something that was not made out of gold or jewelry, but love. Something she had forgotten and not felt for years.

It's how the story of the pirate goddess became a mother.

Mother raised me on Pure gem, showed me the world and taught me all kind of things to become fierceful and a respectable pirate, a pirate people never would even dream to cross with. She was very proud of me, but she felt something was missing. She wanted more of this warm feeling, called love.

Returning to Australia for a reason she never had imagined even shocked herself, but she was determined to see this man again. She wanted another child. But not only one more, years later she met this man again in England and got her third daughter.

Mother decided to stay in England and give birth to the child there to settle down for a bit. But her two other children refused to stay in England and left on their own with the crew of Pure gem, to continue their travels. Mother entrusted her two little gems with her entrusted crew to keep us safe and to come back for her, when she is once again ready to travel across the seas.

This man by the name Dexwin stayed with her in England and raised the child together.

15 years passed since mother settled down with her youngest in England, with Dexwin still by her side. Pure gem is now back to get their beloved goddess back at sea again. However, only one child returns on the ship, the oldest daughter. Some unexpected things happened inbetween those years when mother was gone.

Mother looked at me and asked for my sister, as I looked away, avoiding the question. She asked once more but with a more serious, yet worried tone.

During these 15 years with mother away, me and my younger sister Aiu traveled across the seas as pirates on Pure gem. Things however took a nasty turn on the ship. Aiu had a little too much to drink and got all emotional. She refused to listen to me and we ended up in a serious fight. With Aiu being drunk and unstable, she grabbed a knife without thinking and charged at full speed towards me. On a whim I grabbed the arm she was wielding the knife in, took it and accidentally cut her arm as I quickly pushed her overboard. Before I could even think straight of what I had done, it was already too late. All I could do was to watch my sister get ripped apart and eaten by a horde of sharks fighting over her.

I told mother how Aiu drank too much and had injured herself and fell overboard, that I tried to save her, but it was too late, before the sharks got her. Witnessing the pain in her expressive eyes shattered my heart and I could no longer even look her in the eyes again without my soul being torn apart.

Mother ran away in tears to be alone, but little did she know, that she was being watched by a woman who followed her to a quiet place. No person other person could be seen, she was all alone with this woman who suddenly approached her.

Before mother could even make a sound she got pinned against a wall and could feel the womans warm body against her own. Shockingly enough, mother could not resist this beautiful woman known by the name as "Laura". She is a well known mistress in England, fierce and beautiful, people feared her.

 **(Here's the bonus scene you wished for, you twat *w*)**

Laura leaned closer to Maja while still having her pinned against the wall and gently kissed her neck and pushed her knee inbetween Maja's legs. Laura looked up and without hesitation kissed Maja roughly on the lips. Maja could not resist, she just let it all happen. She somehow felt comforting by it, completely forgotten why she had even burts in tears earlier.

Laura loosened the grip of Maja and slowly but roughly stroked down her chest and grabbed her breast as she stares right into Maja's eyes with a seductive smirk. Maja let out a faint, soft moan and reached for Laura's lips with her own. She passionately kissed Laura and got into the action by roughly spanking the mistress ass.

Laura roughly pushed her against the wall and proceeded to rip Maja's shirt off as she then stroked her lips against Maja's chest and proceeded further down, to her belly and dragged the pants off of her, while during the whole time looking up into Maja's eyes, like she was trying to trigger her. It worked.

Maja grabbed Laura, pulled her closer as she grabbed her knife from the sheath to slowly cut Laura's shirt open at the back, and rips it off. Same with the pants, she cut them open and even them, she fiercly ripped apart and became the dominant one.

Maja pinned Laura down to the ground, with her wrists above her head with one hand, while slowly, but gently stroked her sharp blade against the mistress cheek, down the throat, inbetween her breast and cuts the bra open. Maja then backed down a bit, to slowly stroke the knife further down and cut the underwears string on each side of Laura's hips. Maja stabbed the knife into the ground and started to teasingly strip of her bra and put in Laura's face. As Laura remove the bra from her face, Maja already stood up and pulled down her underwears. They both were now comepletely naked.

As Laura is about to stand up, she pushed Maja back to the wall and leans against her, while slowly stroking her down to Maja's private part and gently rubs her hand against it. Maja gasped and started to breathe heavily with her cheeks turning into a beautiful red color. While Laura proceeds with a rougher approach and went in deeper with her fingers and hit the spot. On top of that, she started nibbling on Maja's ear.

With Maja being in Laura's complete control, she let out a overwhelming moan as she could feel the fingers roughly touching her sensitive spot. She could feel her knees getting weaker, her breathing getting heavier, she had reached the point where she no longer could control herself. It was like a lightning struck through her, she could no longer hold her body up and fell down on her knees, pulling Laura down with her while breathing heavily in her ear. Maja could feel all the tension leave her body, she felt so much lighter and happier again.

 **(You better enjoyed it, cuz it was awkward af to write you cint)**

Dexwin looked at me with a displeased face, like he did not like me the slightest. For being the person I am, I of course started to trigger him. Which was very effective as he suddenly charged at me with a sharp weapon, with the intentions of killing me. I dodged and kept my distance, as he proceeded with saying "you can't have her, she's mine". It took me a few seconds to realize what he meant. He did not want me to take mother from him, or his child.

He's been hearing from the mistress that I would one day come back to steal his lover and child from him, little did he know who I was. He was so filled with anger and only thought about killing me. As he rushes towards me with his big heay body. When suddenly his beloved child, Fay, gets inbetween us.

She could feel the weapon pierce though her chest, her breathe being taken away from her, and her view getting darker. Dexwin looked at me with fierce eyes, while holding his souless daughter. He had completely lost it, he said nothing, but it was obvious he blamed it on me. Why Fay jumped inbetween us, I had no idea. Mother must have told her stories about her adventures and other two children.

With me being completely stunned thinking of how mother would feel, knowing she had yet again lost another child. Dexwin grabbed me and slit my throat, right infront of mother as she had just returned. We both looked at her, as I fell to the ground, fading away and Dexwin dropping the weapon with crazy looking eyes. Mother then see Fay lying dead on the ground aswell and screamed in terror. Without thinking, she rushed towards Dexwin and repeatedly stabbed him in the chest. She had now lost everything she held dear.

She could feel her meaning of living fading from her body, she had become an empty shell for Laura to fill. The woman who planned all of this, just to make the goddess pirate hers, and only hers. She manipulated Dexwin and used him. She knew she had to break Maja down, make her an empty shell, to then fill her. That way she would never leave her side, to alway be remained as only hers. Laura would be seen as her saviour, the one who helped her feel again, but she would never get to know, that she was the one who made her empty in the first place. The one who destroyed her whole life, now they live together, forever.

The end.


End file.
